Something Borrowed: A Love, A Friendship, An End
by mockingbirdcries
Summary: Told from different P.O.Vs. Everyone wants love, but the question really is with who. Friendships will end. Love will end. What will remain?
1. Chapter 1

Something Borrowed

Rachels (P.O.V)

I am great at…

Helping other people

Setting people up

And nothing else but that. I think my whole life I have been great at living other people's lives. I wrote Darcy's papers and she got 100s. I wrote my own and had to settle for 90s. I set Darcy up with Dex (the super hotty that I liked) because I wanted them both to be happy. No, not once did I think of my happiness. Some call it selflessness…I call it a curse. Welcome to my silly, tragic, and impetuously stressful life.

These thoughts had kept me up until 2:34 in the morning pondering why I was always a backup singer rather than getting the solo, and why I was always just the backup plan. It tore me up internally, but no one was there to care. I mean yea Darcy is my bfflael (aka best friend for life and even longer) and she has been there every time for me, but at the same time Darcy is the one who is robbing the spotlight from me. Then there is Ethan, the best friend who has always been there but too brutally honest to appreciate.

(The phone rings and startles Rachel from her divergent thoughts)

"Who the heck is calling me at 3:42 in the morning?"

"Rach" the voice on the phone squealed, "What are you doing up so late don't you have to be at work in like an hour"

By this time I had figured out the voice on the phone was Darcy and sadly she was correct. I glanced down at my phone to see 5 missed calls from her.

"I just wanted to tell you that…. I'm getting married!" Darcy exclaimed.

"R- really?" I questioned.

"Yes, really! Aren't you excited for me and Dex?" Darcy asked.

"Dex and I Darc… And yes, of course… it just came as a shock that's all…" I replied. I was really thinking more along the lines as: how could I be excited your fiancé is the guy I have liked forever?

"Well listen Darc… I got to go," I said trying to push her off. I didn't really have to go if I was late for work what was the worst that would happen they fire me? That would actually make me **happier **I think. I just didn't know anymore, and that seemed to be the big problem. I just couldn't tell you how I felt, because I would cry when I thought I was happy, and laugh when I am supposed to be angry my emotions seem to be as bewildered as me. And what probably sucks ten times more is I don't know if I can ever be happy for my best friend's happily ever after.

*Phone rings again*

"Hello," I said as I answered the phone praying to God it wasn't Darcy again.

"Rach, don't worry about making any pit stops today I got your coffee, your bosses coffee, so now all you got to do is get your skinny ass in some clothes and then hustle to get to work on time. If I can make a suggestion being late 3 days in a row with only a month of experience under your belt not your smartest move, so why don't you **hurry.**" Ethan said all in what seemed like one breath.

"Thanks so much Ethan, you're the best," I replied hanging up the phone.

I have no idea why, but the only word that stuck in that whole entire mouthful was hurry. Hurry. Oh the thoughts did hurry after that. I lifted a pencil skirt, "Oh this is the skirt I wore when Dex invited me to a fancy, celebratory dinner."

Gosh get out of my head Dex you're marrying my friend, and all I can do is think about you.

I continued getting dressed hastily grabbing a yellow tank top with flower embroidery. "Oh and this shirt I wore when I went down the shore with Dex."

GAHHH! Why?

I quickly grabbed two shoes and my leather purse and was out the door. Did I mention I forgot to comb my hair that was still in the messy bun it was in last night? I just felt so beautiful once I made the realization as I was in bumper to bumper traffic. Then I looked down… Why did I have to look down?

There I saw none other than my car running on **no **gas. "Great, just great. So now I am not only going to be 5 minutes late but **at least** 20. When I was talking before about losing my job being good I was only kidding God. I need my job to keep food in my stomach, and some sort of roof over my head," I said aloud. The surrounding people probably thought I was insane talking to myself.

_So what happens next? Does Rachel get to work on time? What about infamous Dex who refuses to get out of her head? And does everyone around her really think she is going insane? Hey, maybe she is. _


	2. Chapter 1: Different POV

Something Borrowed

(Ethans P.O.V)

_Pain without love pain can't get enough pain I like it rough because I rather feel pain then nothing at all. _

Wow I really got to stop falling asleep with my ipod on. I rolled over and a sharp pain shot up my legs. "When was the last time I stretched?" I shuffled over to my blackberry which read 2:00. No, not in the afternoon I could only be so lucky… but rather in the dead morning before the sun even makes its appearance. I grabbed a towel and continued to the bathroom. Shower time. In other words time for me to become a broadway star, relax, and get clean all in about an hour.

"I don't want to hear you say I want it that way… oh aint nothing but a heartache aint nothing but a mistake... I never want to hear you say I want it that way," I sung on the top of my lungs.

After the shower I ran out the door. Not too long after I arrived at the law firm, and not to my surprise Rachel wasn't early like I asked her to be. Rachel was solemnly early. Actually, ever since I was three I don't remember a day Rachel was early. She wasn't even born early. She was born 6 days after the expected due date. She called it "Fashionably Late", but in law there was no room for error especially any room for lateness.

So I called her. What other options did I have?

"Hello," she said. She sounded a little shaken up on the phone, but I had to cut right to the chase.

"Rach, don't worry about making any pit stops today I got your coffee, your bosses coffee, so now all you got to do is get your skinny ass in some clothes and then hustle to get to work on time. If I can make a suggestion being late 3 days in a row with only a month of experience under your belt not your smartest move, so why don't you hurry," I replied.

"Thanks Ethan you're the best," She responded. Wow, I really loved her calling me the best. I mean I know she didn't mean it, but it was always great to hear. Actually, her voice was always just great to hear. Whether it is 3 in the morning or 5 in the afternoon I just love to hear her talk.

I started driving to Starbucks to get her some coffee she insisted she needed to wake up. Secretly, I always got her the decaf because I didn't want her to have a heart attack, and that just might sound absurd, and over cautious, but I could just never imagine my life without her. It would be unbearable. Well, she never could taste the difference or was just too polite to say anything. Boy was she polite, she was disciplined and well mannered and completely selfless. I remember as a kid…

*Has a flashback*

Darcy, Rachel, himself, Jordan, Joey, Ryan, and Justin were playing kickball. Rachel pitched the ball slow and steady. Jordan was up and kicked the ball off the side of his foot. The ball went flying into the street. Darcy ran after it. Rachel did too. Darcy ran in the middle of the street. A red beat up van drove speeding at her. Rachel ran into the street pushing Darcy out of the way. She wasn't as lucky as Darcy to walk away with just a scrape. The car hit her dead on, and she broke two ribs, and her arm. I remember she was too disciplined to cry. You could see the tears dwell up in her eyes but then vanish before they could fall. She was strong, and I always admired that.

*Flashback ends*

*Phone starts to ring*

_What's going to happen next? Who is on the phone? What else of the past is going to be revealed? Will he ever get the coffee?_


	3. Chapter 2

Ethans P.O.V

*Phone rings*

"Hello," I answered hoping the cop not too far from my car wouldn't notice I was on the phone and driving.

"Hey, Ethan have I told you lately you are the best?" It was Rachel. And there she went on telling me I was the best again. I knew this would soon be followed by some request or venting, but I was okay with that because she called me the best.

"I just got my car over to the shoulder all the gas my car was able to extract, and now I am stranded," She added.

"I'll be right there," I didn't really know where there was but I was going to get there because Rachel was there and I had to be there for her forever and always.

I immediately picked up the pace to be her knight in shining armor. I wanted her to realize no matter what she asked of me I could always handle it, and most of all I wanted her to realize the only reason I can handle it is because I loved her.

When I arrived to "there" it was 6 miles away from work. She was going to be dead this time I thought to myself as I swooped her out of her car into mine. Actually, she walked out of her car into mine, but it sounds more heroic the other way! We speeded on my stallion or mustang if you would prefer all 6 miles to work. 9 minutes flat! We did those 6 miles in 9 minutes flat! I mean I could have killed us both, but I didn't care. Rachel didn't talk the whole way there. I figured she was probably just a little shaken up, and that was why. Well, I hoped that was why because I could not bear to think that something was bothering her. Or worse…. Someone was bothering her. I would have their head! The silence was interrupted when she responded with a "thanks ." Just thanks nothing less.. nothing more. Something as simple as that broke my heart. You could hear the sorrow in her voice. I lowered the music, and asked her if she was okay. She replied, "I am fine." And just as I was about to speak we arrived. She swung open her door flung off her heels and ran. She ran. Ran from I didn't even know. Maybe it was family problems her grandpa again I thought. But I don't think it was that. Maybe it was some boy… if it was they would have to be blind to not see what I do. If they saw what I did they would know to treat her like a princess. They would know this. I know this. Why couldn't I have a chance? Suddenly, more and more of these thoughts flood my head. I didn't even know if it was a guy yet, but I knew one thing work was not going to make anything better… she hated that place!


End file.
